Baby Girl Hotchner
by sophk
Summary: Announcing the arrival. . . This is a sweet short story and the final installment, for now, of the relationship with Hotch and Sarah. The stories, Hotch's Text, Till There Was Us, Becoming A Family details their love. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated
1. Chapter 1

_**Baby Girl Hotchner**_

**_A new baby is like the beginning of all things-wonder,_**

**_hope, a dream of possibilities. - Eda J. Le Shan_**

The team settles in on the jet for the long ride home. They have been in San Diego for the last four days working on a case. Rossi takes a seat across from Hotch.

Hotch is on the phone. Rossi hears him say, "I know honey, I will see you in a few hours. I love you very much, too. See you soon. Bye."

"How's Sarah?" Rossi asks him.

"She's fine. Going a little crazy, we're at nine days over her due date. She went to see Julie this morning. She doesn't think it will be today. So, she is waiting." Hotch smiled.

JJ asks, "Why won't Julie induce her? I can't imagine how tired she is of being pregnant?"

"The baby hasn't moved into position, yet. So, both Sarah and Julie are trying to wait. She and Jack are going to the park after school to walk. She is hoping that will do it." He laughed.

"Please, tell me that someone other than Jack, with be with her at the park?" Rossi said.

"Oh, yeah. Her Mom and Dad stay close by, just in case." He told them.

"When I was almost due, my doctor did tell me that making love would sometime start the process." JJ laughed.

"I will mention that to her when I get home. I'm not sure that will be high on her list of things to do." He laughed.

They talk a little while and then try to get some rest.

_Hotch just sat there and stared out at the clouds. He couldn't imagine that his life would have changed so much in the past two years. He wasn't in a good place at that time, he had some health issues, the woman he was dating left him and he wasn't sure if he was being a good enough Dad to Jack. Then he met Sarah; she had just been appointed the Director of the FBI Training Academy._

_In her first two weeks in that position, they ran into each other a few times at different functions and meetings. He couldn't get her out of his mind. After all, she was beautiful, intelligent, charming and highly respected in the Bureau. A few weeks later, she was called in to do negotiations in a hostage case that they were working. She was amazing, took total control of the situation. He was so impressed; he finally got up the nerve to ask her to coffee and then dinner. He smiled thinking about the fact, that after their first date, he had sent a vase of purple orchids to her office. He knew from that first date, he would love her for the rest of his life. Six months later they we're married. The three of them became a family and now it is growing. Very soon, he hoped._

About ninety minutes later, he moved to the back of the jet and called Sarah, again. "Hi, honey."

"How are you?" he asks.

"We are at the park. Jack is playing soccer with Grandpa. And I am sitting on a park bench, rubbing my stomach and telling our daughter what a beautiful day it is. I'm hoping she will want to come out and see." She laughed. "Maybe, she is just waiting for her Daddy to get home."

"I will be there in a couple of hours. I love you." He said wishing he was there sitting next to her.

"I love you, too. Don't worry about us. We will all be fine." She said.

Hotch walks back up and takes a seat. "Anything to report?" Morgan asks.

"No, just waiting." Hotch answers.

"The gestation period for a human can be up to forty-two weeks. And the most common is forty weeks, which is ten months. So, Sarah not really that overdue." Reid tells them.

"I wouldn't tell Sarah that, if I was you." Rossi advised him. Hotch smiled.

"Believe me, at this stage you don't really care how many weeks. You just want it over." JJ said.

_Hotch listens to the conversation, and thinks back to the weekend they conceived. They had gone away for a long weekend alone to the beach. They arrived late on Thursday night; Sarah had forgotten to pack her diaphragm. She made him promised no sex until they had condoms. He promised, however he broke that promise early the next morning, twice. He smiled. Six weeks later they found out their beach baby was on the way. They were surprised, but overjoyed. _

He looked at his watch; they should be landing in thirty minutes. He would be home in time to see Jack before he went to bed.

He walked in the door; Jack comes running. "Dad, you're home. I'm so glad to see you." Aaron picks him up and hugs him.

"Buddy, it is so good to be home." Aaron kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi honey." Sarah said walking toward him. "I'm glad you're back."

Aaron walked over and put his arms around her and kissed her. "Hi beautiful, how are you doing." He noticed how uncomfortable she was looking.

"Great, my feet are swollen. Nice look isn't it?" She laughed.

Sarah's Mom, Claire, was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher. "Sarah, go sit down and put your feet up."

"Yes, Mom." She said. Aaron takes her arm and helps her over to the sofa and puts a couple of pillows under her feet. He laid his hand on her stomach and smiles. "Daddy's home, hi baby." He said.

"Jack, sweetie, time to go get ready for bed." Sarah said.

"OK, Mom." He replied.

_She smiled. She would never get tired of hearing him call her that, she can still remember the first time. It was a month after she had moved in with them; he had been away for a week with his Aunt Jessica, and when he walked in the door, he ran to her and said, "I've missed you, Mom." She cries every time she thinks of that moment. _

"You OK?" Aaron asks seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

"Pregnancy hormones." She replied.

Jack came downstairs and said good night to Grandma and Grandpa.

"Jack, since your Dad is here, he is going to read a story tonight. I think I will just stay down here." Sarah told him with a smile.

"I understand. You need to rest." He came over and kissed her. "I love you, Mom. Good night." He kissed her baby bump and said "Good night, little sister."

"Good night, honey. I love you and she does, too. Sweet dreams." She said hugging him.

Aaron returns from catching up with Jack and reading him a story. He walks over to Sarah. "Need anything?"

She smiled, "Help getting up, I need to go in the kitchen. I'm hungry."

He helps her up and put his arms around her and gives her a deep, passionate kiss. "You are so beautiful and I love you, so much."

"Thanks, I needed that. Now, watch me as I waddle into the kitchen." she laughed.

"Still beautiful." He said with a smile.

They join her parents in the kitchen; "What do you need, honey?" Her Mom asks.

"A banana and some yogurt, lemon, please. That has been my craving the last few days." Sarah told Aaron.

"Aaron, want something to eat?" Claire asks him.

Jim said, "I'm having a chicken salad sandwich. Claire just made it, and it's really good."

"That does sound good." He said. He made one for himself. The four of them sat at the table and caught Aaron up on their adventures of the last four days.

"Well, this is fun, but it is time for us," Sarah said patting her belly, "to get some sleep."

Aaron said, "Come on, I will go with you." He helps her up. She goes in and takes a shower and climbs into bed. He takes a shower and then joins her.

He picks up _Goodnight Moon_ from the bedside table. Sarah moves to her back, he puts an extra pillow behind her head and kisses her. Aaron leans over and kisses Sarah's very pregnant belly. "Hi Lilly, Daddy's home. I'm going to read you _Goodnight Moon_." He proceeds to read the book, keeping one hand on Sarah's beautiful belly.

_As he was reading, Sarah thought of the night they had agreed on a name. They both knew if the baby were a boy, his name would be Logan, Sarah maiden name. But, at four months they discovered it was a girl. She never dreamed it would be such a process to name their daughter. Nothing either of them came up with seemed to be right. One night, a couple of months later they were lying in bed, both reading over reports and the baby started kicking. They both put down the reports and felt the kicks. "She needs a name," Aaron said "What about Lilly?" Sarah smiled, "Lilly Hotchner, I love it." He kissed her, then kissed the kicking baby and said "Hi Lilly." She stopped kicking. "She likes it." Sarah told him and then added, "I want to name her Lilly Grace, after your Mother." Aaron smiled and his eyes filled with tears, "That would have made her very happy." They kissed. They decided to keep the name between the three of them, Mommy, Daddy and Baby, until she arrives. _

When he finished her bedtime story, he said, "Good night, Lilly. Daddy loves you."

"She's quiet. I think she must be asleep." She smiled.

"You know," he said running his fingers up her arm, "I was told today, that sex will sometimes induce labor? It may not be true, but maybe it is worth a try." He suggested with a smile.

They kissed. "I'm willing, if you are?" Sarah said moving her hand down his body.

They very carefully and gently made love. It was actually a pleasing experience for both of them. "That was wonderful. I have missed you so much this week. I love you." She said.

"I love you." He smiled. "And, Lilly thanks for waiting for Daddy to get home. Now, we need to get some rest."

He kisses her and wraps his arm around her, well almost around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Sarah woke up around 6:45 A.M to go to the bathroom. She was having labor pains. She returns to the bed; twenty minutes later she had another one. Aaron wakes up "Everything OK, honey?"

She smiled and kissed him. "The sex must have worked last night. I'm in labor. I have already talked to Julie, she is expecting at the hospital around 9:00. Now, we need to go out and see Jack before he goes to school. I don't want him to know that I'm in labor; I don't want him to worry about me all day. So, we can't mention this right now." Sarah said. "We need to get out there, I have about fifteen minutes before the next pain happens."

They got up and walked out to the kitchen, "Good morning. Grandma fixed me pancakes for breakfast." Jack announced.

"That was so nice of her." Sarah said. "Ready for school? It is almost time to go."

Jack grabs his backpack and puts it on. Then walks over and kisses and hugs both of them. "Bye, Mom, bye Dad. See you after school. I love you."

"Love you, too. Sweetie. Have a great day." Sarah said and walks him to the door and gives him an extra hug.

"Bye, buddy. Love you." Aaron said as Jack and Grandpa left to walk to school.

Her Mom looks over at Sarah, "Are you OK this morning?"

Sarah was starting to answer, when she had another pain. Aaron and her Mom rushed over. When it was over, Sarah smiled and said, "I'm in labor. I got to go get ready, we are meeting Julie at the hospital at 9:00."

"Honey, anything you need me to do?" Claire asks. Thinking my baby is having a baby.

"Not at the moment." She replied. "I love you, Mom." They both started to tear up.

"Come on, honey. We have to get ready." Aaron said taking her arm.

Aaron and Sarah go into the bedroom. She pulls out a summer dress to wear and a pair of sandals. She puts them on the bed and walks in the bathroom, washes her face and brushes her teeth. And turns to walk out, she felt something running down her legs. "Aaron, Mom I need help in here! My water just broke." They both came running in. Mom grab towels and put over the fluid on the floor then got a washcloth so she could wipe off her legs. Aaron takes her arm and helps her back to the bed. And helps her get dressed.

Sarah's Dad walks in from taking Jack to school, he sees Aaron standing there with a bag. Aaron smiles and said, "It's time."

"Oh, my god. Are you OK?" Dad asks. He takes the bag from Aaron. "Here you help her, I will put this in your car."

"Bye," She said kissing her parents, "I love both of you. Thanks for watching Jack. We will be in touch."

On the drive to the hospital, between contractions, Sarah calls Dave and put him on speaker, "Dave, good morning. Just thought I would let you know Aaron won't be in today. We are on the way to the hospital."

"That's great news. I will let everyone know. Aaron, keep us updated. Good luck." Dave answered.

"Dave got to go, we are having a another pain." Aaron said to Dave as he is hanging up.

They arrive at the hospital and are met by Julie, Sarah doctor and very best friend. Julie gives her a kiss on the cheek, "How are you doing?"

"Good," Aaron answered, "Water broke about twenty minutes ago and contraction are about ten minutes apart." Julie and Sarah smiled.

"Sarah, how are you?" Julie asks.

"Just fine. Let's do this." She answers.

She walks us into a birthing room. Julie hands her a gown, "Here's your gown. You will be in the birthing bed for now. Not the big one."

"Why are there two beds?" Sarah asks.

"After you have her, you will be moved to the big bed. And the birthing bed is removed. Now, get changed and I will come in and check you. Connie, your nurse will be in to hook up the monitors and IV. She will be with be checking on you until the birth." Julie smiled.

"This is a really nice room." Aaron remarks.

"It pays to have your best friend and the Godmother of this child, as your doctor." Sarah smiles.

Julie walks in and is carrying a beautiful bouquet of purple and pink orchids. Sarah looks at Aaron, "Thank you, honey. They are beautiful."

"The purple ones are for you, the pink for Lilly." He smiles and kisses her.

"We have a name." Julie smiles. "It's beautiful. I won't tell anyone."

For the next three hours, Aaron sits by her side and times her contractions. He kept everyone up-to-date on the progress. In the background, their favorite music was playing, mostly the Beatles.

Julie walks back in and checks on her, "Almost time. Are you still sure about no drugs? Last call."

"Yeah, I am." Sarah smiled.

About thirty minutes later, it was finally time to push.

Aaron bends down and kisses her, "I love you. I love our family."

"I love you." She said kissing him, again.

After, a few minutes, which seemed like hours, Julie announces, "She is here. Come on, Dad, this is your job."

Aaron cuts the umbilical cord and places her on Mommy's naked breasts. "She is beautiful." He said with tears running down his face. He kisses Sarah, "I love you. Lilly. And I love your Mommy, too."

Sarah is crying. "She's perfect. Mommy loves you. Aaron, look what we created, I love you so much." The baby starts to cry a little and fuss.

Aaron rubs her little back, and says, "Lilly Grace, Daddy's here; you're fine, don't cry. I love you." She immediately stopped fussing and relaxed.

Julie said, "She recognized that voice." Aaron smiled.

Over the next thirty minutes, everyone got cleaned up and settled in. Julie cleaned up Lilly, and dressed her new little God-daughter in a little white onesie with a little pink knit cap that had _"Jack's Little Sister"_ monogrammed on it. "How adorable." Sarah said. Then wrapped her in a dark pink blanket and handed her to Daddy. Julie walks over and hugs Sarah, and then left the room. Aaron was holding her. She looked so tiny in his arms. He came over and sat on the bed next to Sarah. They couldn't believe how much they loved this little girl. About ten minutes later, Connie came in and told them the family was in the waiting room. Aaron walked out and brought in Jack to meet his little sister. Aaron lifted him onto the bed next to Mom and baby.

"Jack this is your little sister, Lilly Grace." Aaron said and we both had tears on our cheeks.

"She's so pretty. Hi Lilly, I'm your big brother, Jack. We are going to have so much fun together." He said as he tenderly kissed her forehead.

Julie gently knocks on the door, "I came in to take pictures of this happy family."

A few minutes later Aaron sent a text, along with a few pictures to family and friends. It read:

**_Announcing the arrival of Lilly Grace._**

**_May 20th • 2:25 PM • 6 pounds 7 ounces • 19 inches_**

**_She is beautiful._**

**_Welcomed with love by Mommy, Daddy and Big Brother Jack._**

**_Love, The Hotchners_**


End file.
